Perfect Gentleman?
by emopygmepuff
Summary: ONESHOT. Angelina is stressed from the pressure being the new Quidditch captain brings, and one fellow seventh year wants to help her let off some steam. My first attempt at smut. R&R


_Hey guys. I started writing this one-shot in July last year, according to my computer, and it was one I dipped in-and-out of when I felt like it. I wrote the majority of the smut when I was drunk one night, and I was embarrassed to continue writing in case my drunken smut was too full-on! Thankfully, it was okay. Don't drink and smut, kids._

_The main thing I have to say about this is that the male character's first name isn't revealed until almost the end of the story. I thought it'd be cool to keep you all guessing. Tell me what you think about it. No flames, please._

_Anyway, here it is, don't forget to review! I love hearing what people think of my new fics!_

* * *

><p>"Johnson."<p>

She heard his voice call out from the shadows by the staircase. She sighed as she studied the books in front of her; books on flight formations and strategies and defensive mechanisms. Angelina massaged the bridge of her nose as the redhead drew nearer. She took in his tangled ginger hair, bottle green t-shirt and plaid pyjama bottoms.

"What, Weasley?"

He drew nearer, his movement causing the dying flames in the grate to flicker; casting shadows on the pages that caused Angelina to look away in pain, into his brown eyes.

"Why are you up so late?"

"Looking at stuff I can add into Quidditch practise. I could ask the same about you."

He sat on the arm of the moth-eaten sofa and chuckled. "Lee's snores are keeping me up. He sounds like a bloody troll."

She giggled for the first time in days. He studied her face. The bags under her eyes looked worse with the diminishing light from the fire, and she sat hunched over. Despite the giggle, all was not well.

"Why are you so stressed out about this?" Angelina looked at him in shock. "You don't have to prove anything you know."

"Don't have anything to prove? I'm following Oliver Wood; he was a bloody amazing captain! Remember how hard he had us working? I want us to be better than the level he set us at; I want Gryffindor as the house on the Quidditch Cup this year! And I think that people think I won't be a good captain because I'm a girl."

He sat next to her on the sofa and drew an arm around her shoulders. "Why would being a girl make you a bad captain? You've been on the team for years, you're a fantastic Chaser and you've been showing the whole school that for over five years! If anything you're going to make us a bloody brilliant team. You know you're good."

Angelina looked to him. She removed his arm from around her shoulders and put it by his side before moving off the sofa to sit on a rug by the fire. "I didn't know you cared so much, Weasley." He slid off the sofa and sat next to her on the rug, resting his hand on her knee.

"Don't close up. You're so anxious recently, you aren't the Angelina I know." She smirked. "See, that's more like it. When was the last time we had a good laugh together?"

She turned to him and took him in: half his face in shadow; long, straight nose; shoulder length hair; small, full lips; big brown eyes, warm and friendly, the colour of Chocolate Frogs…

"Kiss me."

One red eyebrow rose. "Kiss you? Merlin, you are tired. Or confounded, have you been near any members of the Slytherin team latel-"

Angelina placed both hands on either cheek and drew him to her full lips, cutting off his questions. After a moment of surprise at her actions, he responded, his lips moving in rhythm with hers. Angelina moved her hands from his face and drew her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He moved his hands through her black hair, and she moaned against him as his tongue sought entrance at her lips. Tongues dancing, she straddled him, wrapping her legs around his back. He groaned as his growing erection pressed against her knickers; even though separated by pyjama bottoms and underwear, he could feel the heat coming off her, and it turned him on. He gently lay her down on the rug; her arms still around his neck, his supporting the small of her back. He supported himself on his forearms as Angelina's thighs cradled his body. She began to wriggle her arms out of her school robe, and he pulled her into a sitting position to get it off her body easier before she sank back down to the floor, grabbed the neckline of his t-shirt and pulled him back down to her lips. Joined by the mouth again, she slid her hands along his sides, pushing his t-shirt up his body and, after breaking their kiss, pulled it over his head, revealing toned biceps, a product of his work as a beater. She raked her fingernails over the skin on his back as they kissed again, this time deeper, quicker and with more passion. He pulled at her loosened tie in a desperate bid to even the score between them; it came undone in his hands and he pulled it from underneath the collar on her shirt, throwing it away into a corner of the dark common room. He swiftly unfastened the buttons on her school shirt, exposing full breasts covered by a red bra.

"House pride, eh, Johnson?" he murmured into the soft skin of her neck as he kissed her.

"Mmm…" she moaned in response, delighting in the feeling of his hands roaming over the expanse of her back. His fingers found the clasp of her bra and it sprang open, revealing Angelina's breasts. She gasped in mock surprise. "Excuse me?"

"Nothing that I haven't seen before," he grinned down at her. "And besides, we weren't even."

Before she could come back with a retort, his lips were on Angelina's chocolate skin, planting open-mouthed kisses along the column of her neck. Her head tilted backwards of its own accord, raising her shoulders off the moth-eaten rug and pushing her breasts against his chest.

He chuckled into the crook of her neck, his warm breath hitting her shoulder. "If you'd be a bit more patient, I was getting to that bit."

"Merlin's sake! Just do it then!" Angelina hissed back, annoyed at him for stopping his actions and at herself for causing him to become distracted. Her fingernails dug into his back as he kissed down her chest before finally taking a dark nipple in his mouth. Angelina gasped and his eyes darted to her face, pleased with himself at the reaction he could still get out of her. Aiming to increase the effect he had on her body, one hand skimmed down her flat stomach and pushed her pleated skirt up towards her hips before smoothing the length of her opening over her knickers. Angelina's moan was the loudest that had escaped that night, and she indulged herself in letting him lightly rub her clit underneath the delicate fabric before she raised her shoulders to reach towards his pyjama bottoms.

"Mmm…" he murmured. "You're so wet… How badly do you want this, Ange?"

She pulled his bottoms down and palmed his erection through his boxers. "I could ask you the same thing."

He groaned as her hand dipped beneath the elastic and wrapped itself around his hot length. After a few strokes, Angelina removed his boxers and flung them over his right shoulder, then flipped them over and ground herself on his cock, desperate to feel the heat against her aching centre.

"This isn't fair," he moaned as he watched her rub herself along him. "I'm here completely naked as you're using my body-"

"'Using your body'?" she snorted. "You wait until I'm finished with you, Weasley, then you'll know if I was using you for my own pleasure!"

She stood and he watched, his forearms holding up his torso, as she slid off her knickers, allowing him a glimpse at her glistening folds before she sank back down to her knees and took his length in her mouth.

"Oh… sweet Merlin…" he watched from his elevated position as his cock slid in and out of her mouth, hot and wet, while her tongue licked his head. She released him with a _pop_, and smirked at him as she crawled up his body.

"Shall I leave the skirt on? I know what you're like with your fantasies." Angelina ground against him, bare now, slicking his length with her excitement.

"There was something I wanted to do, first," he said, flipping her over and raising the skirt around her hips as he blew lightly against her inner thighs. Angelina squirmed beneath him.

"And that was what exactl- ohh…"

His tongue flicked lightly against her clit, taking her by surprise at the suddenness of his movement. He licked down her folds before entering her with his tongue, tasting her juices and relishing the noises his actions elicited from her. As Angelina's moaning increased in volume and frequency, he pulled out and positioned himself in between her legs.

"That wasn't very gentlemanly."

"What? Me doing that to you, or not letting you come?"

"Both."

"You know I'm not a perfect gentleman."

He entered her quickly in one stroke, moving within her deeply and with speed. His hands gripped her hips, pulling Angelina as close to him as possible, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, crossing them at the ankles, allowing him as deep inside of her as possible. Her arms extended above her head, stretched out against the rug, grabbing the frayed corners as he plunged into her repeatedly. He took a nipple into his mouth again so he didn't have to look at her when she looked so seductive.

"Fuck, Ange, when you do that it makes me want to come," he moaned against her skin.

"A perfect gentleman finishes after his lady does," she panted.

"Suppose I'd better honour that unspoken law, then."

He flipped them over expertly, keeping them connected. Angelina ground against him, his full length inside of her, willing on the impending orgasm that was lurking just out of reach. He tried to look anywhere but at her breasts that were bouncing above him, knowing that if he did, he might go beyond the point of no return.

"Ohh… ohh… shit, I'm gonna…" Angelina moaned, feeling herself begin to tighten.

"Keep going, Ange, I'm so close!"

"FRED! FUCK! Fred… ohh… yes!" she fell over the edge and came hard, clenching around Fred's cock and milking him to orgasm with her.

"Ange... oh, Angie, don't stop!"

Angelina leant forwards towards Fred and captured his lips in a kiss, deliberately muffling the noises the two of them made. She rocked against him until they both stopped moaning, and then looked at him. Fred smiled at her warmly.

"I love you, Ange, you know that?"

Angelina ran her fingers through his red hair and looked into his eyes. "I know. Me too."

They dressed themselves, almost participating in a treasure hunt for the articles of clothing that had been flung to other areas of the room in the heat of the moment. Fully dressed, Fred took one of Angelina's hands in his and led her to the staircase to the girls' dormitories.

"Walking you as close to your dorm as I can get?" he regarded her with one raised eyebrow. "Perfect gentleman."

Angelina giggled. "After the way you fucked me?"


End file.
